Mark of Athena Reunion
by PJAC18
Summary: Yeah I know it's already been done, but I wanted to try it. It is basically all the couple's reunions! So far there is Percabeth, Jasper, and part of Jeyna. Plz review! It like means the world to me XD plzz
1. Chapter 1

Reunion of Percabeth

**"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! Another version of the Mark of Athena reunion between percabeth(: PLZ READ and review. I own NOTHING. OSM Rick does XD  
><strong>

Percy Pov.

Omigods my girlfriend is on that ship was all I could think of as the huge warship landed. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth. Her soft blonde curls, gray stormy eyes, and her soft lips... But wait! What if she isn't mine anymore! She could've moved on to someone who didn't abandon her for 8 months. What if she was so over me that she didn't even come on the ship! I waited with bated breath.

Frank interrupted my thoughts by elbowing me in the ribs and nodding in the general direction of the ship. One side of the ship extended into a ramp and people filed out one by one. I didn't really notice anyone except a blonde tall guy who everyone gasped at so I guessed he was the infamous Jason Grace. Grace huh? No way could he be related to Thalia they looked like complete opposites and she hadn't told me. I kept scanning the line looking for the one and only Annabeth Chase. I inhaled deeply. The line had ceased and I guessed all the people on board had left the ship.

No. I hadn't seen Annabeth. I did a quick scan of the people again in case I had missed her. Still no sign of her. My heart dropped. She was over me. She was probably with someonelse who was there for her while I was gone. She hadn't even come to tell me it was over. It was hard, but I headed over with Reyna to talk to Chiron and have a meeting. I couldn't look Chiron in the eye. I didn't want sympathy or pity. I wanted everything to be the way it was before Hera swapped me. We quickly discussed the set up and everyonelse was dismissed. The meeting basically allowed Camp Half-Blood campers to come into Camp Jupiter so we could defeat Gaea. At the end, Reyna left to probably go find Jason, while I cornered Chiron.

He looked uneasy but greeted me with sad eyes. I said hi back and it was silent until I couldn't take it anymore and asked him where Annabeth was. He looked surprised and asked if I remembered everything. I nodded yes, and he broke out into a bellowing laugh. I stared at him oddly until he stopped. He said," My dear boy, thank the gods she was going crazy when you went missing." I retorted back with, "Yeah, so crazy she didn't even bother to come." Chiron's eyes twinkled and he asked if I was sure about that. I then ran to the Argo II where Leo let me in. People started welcoming me back and hugging me, but I was focused on finding Annabeth. I searched the whole ship, but couldn't find her. I started to look for her room.

Annabeth Pov.

I couldn't do it! No, if he didn't remember me I would not be able to cope. Not because I would lose my boyfriend, but because I would lose my best friend who had been there and done everything with me. He was the only one who hadn't abandoned me yet. I couldn't lose him. Everyone was getting nervous and there was a lot of tension in the air. I felt sick to my stomach.

I made my way over to Chiron who looked like he expected what I was about to say. His eyes were sad and full of pity. "Child, you don't have to come down yet if you don't want to. I could go in your place." I hugged him and asked him not to tell anyone I was still on board the ship. He nodded and I walked back to my room.

I laid down and looked at my gray dresser Leo had built. On top of it, was a picture of Percy and me hugging and looking into each other's eyes. Suddenly, I felt pressure at the back of my eyes. But I would not cry. I was always a strong leader the camp could depend on. I faced Kronos and helped defeat him. I would not cry over my problems like an Aphrodite girl. From outside I could hear everyone being dismissed to do whatever they liked while the two Praetors and Chiron had a meeting.

People came back on the ship. I stayed quiet and slipped my invisibility cap on. Nobody came to look for me which I was glad for. I stayed lying on my bed staring at the ceiling wishing this was all a bad dream. Suddenly, my door opened and none other than Percy Jackson came in. I was paralyzed. There he was. I couldn't avoid it anymore. I would have to get this over with before I went insane with waiting.

Percy Pov.

I finally found Piper who gave me directions to Annabeth's room. I slowly opened the door, expecting to find her there. I looked around the room and there was typical Annabeth stuff: books in ancient Greek about architecture, Daedelus' laptop, but no Annabeth. I looked around, but then searched for her invisibility cap which she always had. I couldn't find it, and was about to feel around the room for it. Behind me I heard a strangled sound; I turned around and saw that it had come from the lower bed. I searched for the hat and pulled it off revealing Annabeth.

I gasped. She was right there, exactly as I remembered her.

She had the same gray startling eyes, princess curls, and tan body. But she was skinnier, with bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept for months. Her eyes were more clouded and full of sadness. I couldn't take seeing her like that, so I hugged her. She stiffened before hugging me back tightly while trying not to cry. I rubbed circles on her back trying to calm her down.

I felt terrible. Annabeth was always so strong, a leader who almost never cried. I had made her like this. We just hugged each other for awhile until Annabeth calmed down.

We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. Grey meeting green. For awhile, we just stood there soaking each other in after 8 months. I then asked her the question that would make or break me. "Do you still love me?" She nodded, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you remember everything? About us?" I split into a wide grin which she returned before hugging me again. I felt a few tears this time and I guided her chin so she was looking at me again. "I love you Wisegirl." Then I kissed her sweetly while she did the same. We pulled back. "I love you too Seaweed Brain." I smiled and we shared another kiss that told me we would never be separated again.


	2. Author's note

**Kay so first THANKS A TON 3 to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed! You guys are so OSM! Thank you sooo much. Each thing meant a lot to me ;)! Also, a big shout out to ChildOfWisdom who gave me tons of support to post it! (You want rly osm stories? Read hers! ) Kay second, I thought about it, and if you want I can try to do other pairings reunions too. Or you can always give me suggestions which I will try my best to do! But if not, THNX FOR EVERYTHING GUYS 3!**

**~PJAC18**


	3. Chapter 2

Piper Pov.

I was pacing on the ship as we neared the other camp, after we got back to camp Jason and I started flirting often which Leo commented as annoying. Jason and I went out and we had now shared 2 kisses…

_We had just gotten back from our quest, and I worried about if Jason had a girlfriend at his camp. There were celebrations after dinner which I declined to. I needed to clear my head so I went to the laid down by the canoe lake and watched the water lap up to my knees then go back down. I closed my eyes and started to relax. I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned around wondering who it was. Jason stood there on tiptoes with a sheepish expression on his face. He must've thought I was asleep and didn't want to wake me up. I grinned at him which he returned with enthusiasm. He gestured to the sand next to me and asked, "May I?" I laughed and said, "You may." He laid down and we just laid there in comfortable silence. Then Jason started pointing out constellations he knew. We had a contest which he won, but was to modest to admit so. After a while, he turned to stare at me which I retuned. _

"_Piper, what am I to you?" _

"_I wanted to ask you the same thing."_

"_I asked you first."_

"_I asked you second."_

"_Ladies first."_

"_Age, before beauty."_

"_Piper."_

"_Jason."_

_*sigh*_

_*sigh*_

"_Fine," Jason started._

"_I love you." He answered in a sure voice._

_He leaned towards me and kissed me shortly but sweetly._

_We pulled back, and I said, "I love you too, Sparky."_

"_I'm not sure whether I should be happy or insulted."_

_He looked mock offended which still only made him look more cute._

_I laughed, leaned in, and kissed him. When we pulled back, we rested our foreheads on each others. He whispered, "I love you, Piper." I hugged him, while resting my head on his chest, and said, "I love you too, Jason."_

I sighed. Good memories. I really loved Jason, but I was still worried about a potential girlfriend back at camp. Jason still didn't have his full memory back. I worried what would happen to **us **when he did. No, I trusted Jason. He was too good to do that to me. I walked over and looked over the side railing by Jason. He turned his head, saw me, and smiled. I half heartedly smiled back. His grin turned to a concerned frown and his forehead creased. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, while resting his chin on my head.

"What's wrong Pipes?"

"Nothing, just butterflies."

His arms loosened and he turned me around and guided my chin so I was looking him in the eye.

"C'mon Piper, I know you better than that. You know you can tell me anything." He whispered the last part in my ear while hugging me again. Jason pulled back again though to look me in the eye.

*sigh* "I'm just worried about if you had a girlfriend back home, and what'll happen when you get your memory back."

He looked shocked for a second before grabbing my hand and giving it a firm, reassuring squeeze. "I love you Piper. I would never do that to you."

"I know. I love you too. It's just I reall-"

Jason looked me in the eye again and I stopped.

"Piper, I love you and you love me. That's all there is to it. Kay? Don't worry, I would never do that to you."

I nodded before hugging him and whispering, "I love you too."

Jason's grip on me tightened and we just stood for awhile hugging each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The camp came into view, and I was surprised. It didn't look like a camp, it looked like military training. There were places to battle, places to battle, and places to battle. It didn't look like there was a campfire for singing cheesy songs and telling stories. We landed in front of a big group of Romans. My heart jumped into my throat. I could do this, I told myself. I took on giants, and saved Hera. I could walk outside and greet people. My charmspeaking might need to be present in case there's fighting.

Jason looked troubled after looking in the crowd for a second. When he saw me watching him, he smiled brightly and offered his hand which I gladly took. I looked around and it looked like everyone was coming except Annabeth. Hmm, where was she? Did she already leave the ship? I had no time to wonder as Jason and I soon exited the ship on the ramp hand in hand. We were greeted by the two Praetors.

One I recognized as the infamous Percy Jackson who looked crushed, and the other who introduced herself as Reyna. When, she saw my hand in Jason's she glared at me fiercely before speaking with Chiron and Percy, and announcing that the three were going to have a meeting, and everyone else was dismissed.

Most of camp half-blood stood there while the rest explored. Jason and I stood there smiling at each other, and waiting for the outcome of the meeting. Soon Chiron, Percy, and Reyna came out and nodded at each other. Percy stayed to talk to Chiron while Reyna looked angrily in our direction, and stormed up to us.

"What the Pluto do you think **you're **doing with Jason." She asked while pointing her finger at me.

I was about to retort with being his girlfriend, but decided that I, a greek, did not need to upset the Roman leader, so I tried charmspeaking her. But she looked mad, and soon her fist was swinging towards my face incredibly fast, but Jason let go of my hand, caught her fist and held her arm behind her back.

"Reyna what the Pluto was **that** for! She has done nothing to you! Piper is my girlfriend, and I will not have you hurting her!" He said the end punctuating every syllable.

While he scolded her, Reyna's face went from mad to neutral to ashamed. By the end, she was basically hanging her head. She told Jason she was sorry, and then apologized to me with an ashamed expression on her face. I smiled, and told her it was okay. I offered my hand and we shook. She walked away slowly looking detached. Jason pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly. I returned it, and he asked me if I was okay. I smiled.

"Thanks to you. Otherwise I would have a big ugly purple bruise."

"No problem, I won't let anyone hurt you. You're always beautiful to me." He said ending it with a kiss on the cheek. I sighed in contentment.

"Love you Sparky."

"Love you too Pipes."

"But I love you more."

"Nah, I think that's physically impossible."

We both smiled and I looked around and saw Reyna still walking slowly with her head down. I kissed Jason and the cheek, pulling away, and said, "I have something to take care of." He nodded and I ran after Reyna. I caught up, and when she caught sight of me her expression saddened even more.

"Hey Reyna."

"Hey Piper."

"Look, I'm sorry about Jason."

"Don't be. He's happy with you. He hasn't looked that happy in a long time. As his friend, I thank you for doing that. Also, I'm really sorry for over reacting."

"Haha don't be. Happens to me every other day." I joked.

"So, we haven't introduced ourselves properly yet."

"Yeah, haven't had the time I guess." We both started laughing and I began to think Reyna would make a great friend.

"So, I'm Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite or in your case, um Venus?" I said offering my hand.

"I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Roman war goddess." She answered while shaking my hand."

Then "Praetor Reyna and Piper Mclean! You're needed at the senate house!"

"Wow, we never get a break huh?"

Reyna snorted. "Of course not, we're demigods."

We both laughed at the honesty of the statement. Yep Reyna would make an awesome friend. I smiled at her and we continued talking all the way to the Senate house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well it was settled. Seven people would be leaving on the ship to go and help. Percy Jackson, Annabeth, and Leo would be going to help Nico in Rome. Jason, Frank, Hazel, and I would be going to Greece. The idea was we would all leave on the ship and the three would be dropped off at Rome, while the rest of us sailed on to stop Gaea. Once they rescued Nico, they could shadow travel to Greece where they would stop Gaea once and for all. That was the plan anyways. Knowing them, they would wing it, and hope to come out on top.

I looked around. Everyone was saying their goodbyes. Percy and Annabeth were hugging each other and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes, I almost awwed. Jason was saying goodbye to all the Romans, and I hugged Reyna goodbye. I was really going to miss her. While we had planned and built more rooms inside the boat, Reyna had become a really close friend. We promised to iris message, and then the ship was ascending.

We waved goodbye until the camp was out of sight. We all left to our separate activities. Which mean Leo went to the engine room, Percy and Annabeth went to go hang out together, and the same with Frank and Hazel. This left just me and Jason on the deck of the ship. We enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence as we watched the clouds float by, and occasionally pointing out shapes we saw. Soon Jason's arm was around my shoulder, and my head rested on his chest. We sighed and stared into each other's eyes for awhile.

"Piper, do you think our plan to defeat Gaea will work?"

"I dunno, Jason."*sigh* "I really hope it does though."

"Hey." He said looking me in the eye. "Even if worse comes to worst, we still have each other right?"

"Of course. I will always stand by your side." I nodded. Then we both leaned in and shared a short kiss. We pulled back and rested our foreheads on each others.

"I love you Jason Grace." I whispered.

"I love you too Piper Mclean." He whispered back.

**So what'd you think? (sorry about not switching povs. at all)**

**Sappy?**

**Mediocre?**

**Bad?**

**PLZZ review it means a ton to me XD**


	4. Another author note

**Look guys I am SO SORRY. First, I lost my science and math folder. Now, I have to do 10 science problems along with 5 pages of notes. I am working on a jeyna request. It will be very long with Peo. Yeah, I'm really sorry if you don't like it but I am doing all requests. I am really trying my hardest to finish. DX I am so sorry guys I will try to update by Thursday. I really am sorry. **

**Also, I am going to do that chapter, a tratie one, and my friend is writing another chapter.**

**Plz don't be afraid to comment review or pm me on requests. I love all the nice reviews I've gotten! You guys are osm XD. So yeah, I'll do those chapters and if you have any other requests for pairings plz pm me.**

**^_^ Thanks**

**-PJAC18**


	5. Chapter 3

**PHEW! Finally finished XD! Of course I couldn't do it without some very special ppl.**

**First**

**My reader who is always anonymous and doesn't have a name**

** Thank you so much! I wish I could message you! But, wow thank you so much for all your positive feedback I really appreciate it!**

**Second**

**Izz Fizz**

** Who messaged me, and had me work twice as hard on this. If she hadn't been there, I don't know if the story would be finished by now XD so my BIG thnx to you**

**And last but not least**

**ChildOfWisdom (SHE IS AN AMAZING AUTHOR)**

**YAY! She has always been there for me. She is the reason there is a story at all. She inspired me to write and gave me overwhelmingly nice support! She has been so nice, kind, and encouraging. So thank you so much! :D**

**Also my HUGE thanks to all my readers who without this story wouldn't even be possible! You guys are so osm and kind! The best readers an author could wish for and I am just really grateful so thank you so much! 3**

Jason Pov.

Nervous was an understatement to how I was feeling right now. Well, I mean aside from the possibility of another civil war, I was confused about my feelings. I had started to remember people from Camp Jupiter as I got here. There was Maddy, Frank, Hazel, and **Reyna**. Reyna was confusing. I remember maybe some flirting and an almost boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but that's when Juno decided to switch me. Reyna was a strong leader who almost never showed her weak side to anyone. I found out she doubted herself and she really missed her sister, her only family left. I had comforted her in times of need and we became really good friends. We bantered and sometimes flirted, and I think we would've started to go out if Juno hadn't switched me.

Then there was Piper. The Mist had made her think I was her boyfriend. She was strong and not afraid to lead them during her first quest. She was beautiful inside and out. We became really good friends. They also could've been going out, but Jason felt guilty remembering Reyna and flirting with Piper. So it quieted down between them, and it got more tense and awkward as they neared the camp.

I had thought about this the whole flight to Camp Jupiter. Well, that was enough thinking about this, time to man up and make a decision. I mustered up my courage and walked over to where Piper was looking over the railing on the side of the ship. When she saw me come up she managed a half-hearted smile which I miserably returned. We just stared off the side of the boat for awhile in uncomfortable silence until I couldn't take it anymore. "Piper, there's something I need to tel-." Piper silenced me by looking me in the eyes. "Look Jason, I knew you'd probably have a girlfriend at the other camp. I'm perfectly fine with it. I knew you'd tell me sooner or later." Piper said with a ghost of a smile. "But can we be friends?" She asked proffering her hand. We shook, and slightly smiled. As we stared at the sky, I noticed Piper looked less tense, and relaxed. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. We sailed on to camp Jupiter

****************************PAGE A BREAK*****************************

Reyna Pov.

A huge Greek warship appeared in the sky flying towards us. I hoped Percy was right about them not attacking. They better not have hurt Jason. Percy had just sworn on HIS LIFE that the Greeks wouldn't attack. I really hoped he was right, because if not it would 1) cause another civil war 2) kill Percy 3) assure Gaea victory. I wasn't only worried about that though. Inside I was freaking out about Jason. Yes Jason Grace, my ex co-praetor. The one who I almost fell in love with. The one who was always there for reassurance and back up. He and I had been such a good team even Octavian hadn't dared to oppose us. *Sigh* But of course I was the Roman camp's leader. I couldn't start spazzing out or screaming in joy. No, I had to stay composed and show no weakness. The Greek ship had descended.

A ramp extended from one side of the ship, and slowly the Greeks began to file out. At first there was no sign of Jason, but soon he came out. _Head held high, golden hair flying back, and well muscled with healing wounds. I almost had a heart attack. I hadn't seen him for 8 months! He looked even better if possible. No Reyna! Stop thinking those thoughts! Who are you? A daughter of a war goddess or a love goddess? _I brought myself out of these thoughts as it seemed all the camper had filed out. The Greek camp leader headed towards us. Percy and I headed out to go meet him. I looked at Percy to see how he was taking this. He looked downright crushed, and wouldn't meet the leader's eyes which surprised me. Percy had never looked this sad. Even when Octavian insulted him, or people bullied Hazel or Frank. I thought he would've been happy. He gets to see his girlfriend, "Annabeth" and his family. The Greek leader, "Chiron" I learned was his name, requested a meeting which I accepted. We all headed to the senate house after I announced it, but I sneaked a glance over my shoulder at Jason who I caught staring at me longingly. I smiled sadly remembering that he probably had lost his memory like Percy and didn't remember me at all.

Jason Pov.

The whole camp was waiting just outside the ship where the ramp had extended. Chiron and the two praetors had announced that they were going to have a meeting at the senate house. I had been staring at Reyna and rememorizing all her features. Her hair in a tight, neat braid at her back, the way she looked graceful enough to spring at any moment, but bulky enough to intimidate you. I remembered all the reasons I had fallen in love with her. Before the leaders left to the senate house, Reyna had sent a glance my way and caught me staring. I would've blushed but before she turned her head I saw a look of sadness cross her face before her mask of composure came back. I wanted to comfort and hold her telling her it was okay, and I'd be there for her just like it was before I was switched.

Everyone chatted while I stood there waiting for them to announce the conclusion of the meeting, and for Reyna to come back. The leaders came back and Reyna walked towards me with fire in her eyes while Percy Jackson held back to talk to Chiron. I gulped. Reyna came forward. "Woods, now" she said with controlled anger in her voice. I followed her to the woods while wishing I was invulnerable like Percy Jackson who might need it too. We stopped by a tree and Reyna took deep breaths looking like she was trying not to beat me to a pulp. But soon her dagger was swinging dangerously close to his head. She took swipes at him while yelling. "STUPID! DIDN'T-SEE-YOU-FOR-EIGHT-MONTHS!"

She finally stopped to catch her breath. My arms by now had cuts all over and were bleeding, but I was just happy she had relieved her anger. I braced myself waiting for blows that never came. I looked over at Reyna, and saw her face was a mix of sad and mad. After awhile sad won. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my chest. I gently enfolded her into a hug. We just held tight to each other for awhile. Reyna pulled back to look me in the eye.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." We hugged once more before putting on our masks of composure as leaders. "C'mon we better get going. They're probably wondering where we are." Reyna smiled at me before walking back towards the ship with me. On the way there, I remembered Piper and felt guilty about not telling Reyna about it.

"Hey Rey."

"Yeah, Jase?" "Well, when I was at the Greek camp, and didn't remember you, I kinda fell for Piper."

*silence*

"But you still love me right?"

"Always Rey." I told her smiling.

She smiled back. "I'm fine with it, but I want to meet her.

"Sure I'll introduce you guys at dinner." We smiled and continued walking to the ship in comfortable silence.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Page Break O.O+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Piper Pov.

I saw Jason and Reyna's reunion. I smiled sadly. I had really liked Jason. But it was just wrong for me to swoop in and ruin their relationship when Reyna was already going out with him before I met him. It didn't matter. Jason was happy, so I was happy for him. But he would be very hard to get over. Oh well, he belongs with Reyna. She makes him happy. I smiled sadly before bringing myself out of my depressing thoughts and heading back towards the ship, and my room to be alone. I walked over to Leo, who looked at me with sympathy and pity, and asked him to extend the ramp. I walked to my room, and got into bed. I had just wanted to lie down and rest awhile, because I hadn't gotten that much rest the night before because of the million thoughts running through my head. I thought right now would be the same, but I drifted off into sleep.

Leo Pov.

I had seen how Jason and Reyna had connected as soon as they saw each other. It was comical how scared Jason seemed of Reyna, but next they went to the woods with Jason looking very pale, and Reyna looking downright pissed. I wondered if Reyna was gonna beat up Jason, or if they were gonna start making out. I should ask Pip- oh that's right. I looked over to where Piper was sitting alone smiling sadly at the couple retreating into the woods. So, I guess she was taking this okay. But then she looked tired and about to cry and came over to me and asked me to extend the ramp.

"Sure, beauty queen." I told her as she ascended into the ship. I pitied her. I wanted Piper to feel better and be like her old brave self. I gathered my courage and wit and walked onto the ship raising the ramp when I was fully on. I had practically memorized the blueprints of the ship while building it so I found Piper's room easily.

I put my ear to the door but heard no sobs. I knocked quietly on the door, when I didn't get a response I became alarmed. Opening the door, I peered in quietly. Piper was asleep in her bed looking like Sleeping Beauty. I chuckled quietly and closed the door behind me. I pulled up a chair and sat there thinking she'd wake up soon. Meanwhile, I looked at Piper remembering the first day we actually met, not the mist induced memory but when we battled those storm spirits and whipped their butts.

Haha good memories. Looking closely at Piper, I thought about how pretty and out of my league she was. Wow, that's just how I pick girls. Thinking about it, I had considered her before but she was head over heels for Jason. And in my Mist-induced memories they were already going out and I was Jason's best friend, I wouldn't do that to him. I kept it bottled up because if I didn't, all our friendships would be affected. But now that Jason's with Reyna…..No I don't want to make Piper uncomfortable. We had bantered but never flirted like her and Jason. But she was really pretty, not helpless, and WAY out of his league. Just his type. _NO! Snap out of it Valdez! She'll never like you so stop thinking like that! Wow thanks for the self support. You needed it! _Wow attractive. Having conversations with yourself in your head was so hot. This is why Jason gets all the girls, and I don't.

Piper's eyes fluttered open. Right now her eyes were deep purple that looked moist. Then she started crying, not even noticing I was in her room yet. I hugged her and whispered comforting things in her. First she stiffened, saw it was me, and kept crying though more controlled now. I rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down. When she was finished crying she hugged me back and rested her head on my shoulder for awhile. She pulled back to look at me. Her eyes were now a bright blue with leftover tears streaking down her face. I wiped them away and looked her in the eye.

"What's wrong beauty queen?"

"OW!" I yelled as she punched me.

"Don't call me that."

"Jeez even when you're sad you can pack a punch. I'm probably gonna have a big bruise tomorrow and it's all your fault he said mock pouting.

"*GASP* How will I live with myself?" She said in mock distress back.

They both ended up laughing at each other and when they were done they just sat on Piper's bed and looked at each other.

"So repair boy, why are you in my room?"

"Um, just checking on you."

"Why?"

"Well with Jason and Reyna, I thought you'd be sad."

"No….Well Jason's happy with Reyna and as his friend I'm happy for him." She said slightly smiling

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, I mean I kind of liked someonelse too."

My thoughts clouded with depression. No way could she like me. It was probably someonelse at camp like an Apollo kid.

"Well, who is it?"

"Wellll, he has been my best friend for a long time. He isn't afraid of almost anything and makes funny remarks time to time. He can build almost anything if he puts his mind to it. He's strong and caring. He's Leo Valdez." She said as she whispered the last part.

First, I was in shock and my face probably looked funny because Piper chuckled a little bit. Thoughts were zooming in my head like NO way. I must've imagined that. PIPER MCLEAN likes ME? Piper looked at me with a cautious expression. I laughed. "Wow, I didn't just imagine that." She smiled and we both leaned in and met in the middle. Her warm lips moving against mine was like finishing building a machine (**AN/ Sryz bad analogy but he is Hephaestus' kid)**. Basically it was great. We pulled back and rested our foreheads on each other and looked into each other's eyes smiling quietly. I got up and offered my hand to Piper. "Would you like to join me for dinner, miss?" I asked in a fail of an Italian accent. "I would love to, sir." She answered in a perfect Italian accent curtsying. We laughed and walked off the boat hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 4

Jason Pov.

On top of being good with Reyna, it felt really good to be back at Camp Jupiter. Not that I didn't like Camp Half-Blood, but this just felt right, like I was home for once. I smiled, as I walked with Reyna to dinner and remembered all the great memories at various sights. We finally reached the dining hall (**AN what is that place called?) **and we sat down on the couch with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. We started talking with everyone as the aurae served us.

"Hey Piper, this is Reyna." I said smiling.

Piper smiled at Reyna. "Oh, so you're the Reyna I hear so much about." She laughed. Reyna blushed and looked at me. We all joined in laughing. I was so happy there wasn't any tension between the two. Piper and Reyna started chatting about how they thought we should plan to go to Greece.

"Hey Jason, how's it going with Reyna?" Leo asked as he stopped eating.

"Great, she and Piper became friends." I said smiling. "How about you Leo? Find a girl at this camp?"

"Well yes and no. I found a girl. Piper." He said smiling happily. I was shocked to say the least.

But then I laughed and said, "Congrats man." Leo was looking nervously at me. "So, you're not mad?"

"What? No. Dude, I'm with Reyna and I'm happy for you and Piper." We laughed and at the dinner cheered about our new situations with everyone. I found Reyna walking back to her barrack. "Hey, Rey." "Hey, Jase." She said smiling. I grabbed her hand and walked her to her door. Making sure no one was watching, I kissed her goodnight. She kissed me back and we broke apart.

"Love you Jase. Don't disappear." She whispered.

"Love you too, Rey. Don't worry. I'll never leave you again."

I hugged her and went off to the Praetor house.

Reyna Pov.

It just felt so good now that Jason was back. I saw him smile as he remembered things around the camp from before he was switched. I smiled at him as we entered the dining hall. We sat with Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. We chatted while waiting for the aurae to serve us. I laughed as I saw some Greeks stand and get completely blasted by food as it was flying to a person. Jason introduced me to Piper. She was very pretty, and I learned was a daughter of Venus, but she didn't seem very girly. "Oh, so you're the Reyna I hear so much about." She laughed. I blushed while looking questionably at Jason. He smiled and laughed which I soon joined in to do. I'm so glad that Piper isn't mad at me for taking away Jason.

"Hey Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think we're going to go to Greece and save Hazel's brother?"

"Well, I'm guessing we're gonna have a great plan like splitting up and meeting there to take them down. But in the end, I think we're just gonna wing it and hope it works." We both laughed at the honesty of the statement. I felt kinda guilty, because she was so nice and I took Jason from her.

"Piper, I'm sorry about Jason."

"What? Don't be! You were his girlfriend first. I just came along and almost ruined it." I almost protested, but she continued.

"And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have realized my love for Leo." "Oh wow, are you guys together now?" She smiled and nodded.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks," she smiled as we cheered to defeating the giants and reuniting with everyone at the end of dinner. After finishing talking with Piper, I was walked back to my barrack, hoping to just get some rest after this hectic, stressful day. I felt someone beside me. "Hey, Rey." I smiled. Of course. "Hey, Jase." He grabbed my hand and we walked in comfortable silence to my barrack. We reached the door, and Jason looked around us before kissing me goodnight. Gods, it felt good to be able to do that again. I kissed him back, and we broke apart leaning on each other's foreheads.

"Love you Jase." I said with all honesty. "Don't disappear." I whispered.

"Love you too, Rey. Don't worry. I'll never leave you again."

My heart soared. I loved him so much.

He hugged me and walked back to his Praetor house with me thinking about how lucky I was to have him.

Leo Pov.

We left the boat and walked to the dining hall enjoying each other's company. I gathered my courage and grabbed Piper's hand caressing it, and running my thumb along hers. She blushed before smiling hugely at me. Piper quickly kissed me, but it felt like a second of Elysium. We made our way over to the couch with Percy and Annabeth.

They kept whispering things into each other's ears. I had never seen Annabeth smile, but every time Percy looked at her she would smile so brightly that it was almost blinding. I now knew what Aphrodite meant when she said they'd be the couple of the century. I smiled, one day I hoped to be like that with Piper.

I started eating as Jason introduced Piper to Reyna and they quickly became friends, chatting like they had known each other their whole lives. I stopped eating and as Jason asked me if I had found a girl at camp yet. Well I guess yes and no. I told him about Piper and me. He seemed shocked but then congratulated us, patting me on the shoulder. Then I became nervous. Piper was ALMOST Jason's girl. What if it hadn't worked out with Reyna? What if Jason asked Reyna to be his friend so he could date Piper, and I had taken her instead? I asked him cautiously if he was mad. He laughed and told me that it had worked out with Reyna. We laughed and joined everyone making cheers to our new situation at the end of dinner.

I saw Percy and Annabeth walking back to the ship, until Percy lifted her up onto his shoulder with her arms around his neck, laughing and yelling death threats. Percy ran to the ship where he ran up towards the rooms. I laughed. Seeing Annabeth this happy…She must really love him, I thought smiling.

Piper finished talking with Reyna; they hugged, and headed their separate ways. When Piper was walking towards the ship, I snuck behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened but then relaxed and turned kissing me on the cheek. "Hey." "Hey." "So, you don't have to face the wrath of Reyna?" "Huh? Oh no, she apologized for taking him away. But then I told her I already loved you." She said smiling. "I love you." "I love you too, repair boy." She said repair boy quickly at the end, already running away. I laughed and chased her all the way to the boat.

Piper Pov.

We left the boat, with me hoping for some good food and rest after. Suddenly, Leo grabbed my hand, running his thumb along mine. I probably blushed like a tomato, but smiled at how sweet he was. I quickly kissed him, making sure no one was around. I bit my lip trying not to laugh at how dazed he looked after that.

We sat on the couch with Percy and Annabeth. They seemed so wrapped up in each other. I could probably sense their love for each other miles away. I now knew what mom meant when she said they would be the couple of the century. Just looking at Percy, Annabeth smiled, while not once had I ever seen her smile when he was gone. It was amazing. I silently awwed.

Jason and Reyna came and sat with us. Jason introduced me to Reyna. I laughed and told Reyna, Jason had told me a lot about her. She blushed, and we all started laughing. Then we struck up a conversation about the trip to Greece. We both thought we would make a great, complicated plan made by Annabeth's genius brain. But then, being us, we would ditch the plan, wing it, and hope to come out on top, which Reyna and I both thought was funny.

Suddenly, Reyna had an apologetic, guilty look on her face. She started to apologize for taking Jason, but I stopped her. I told her that she was already his girlfriend, and that thanks to her, I was now happy with Leo. She congratulated us while I smiled, and we joined in with everyone cheering about the defeat of the giant and our reunions. We walked outside while Reyna helped point things out around camp. Reyna smiled while telling me she really had to get some sleep.

"Ditto," I laughed. We hugged and headed towards our beds. As I walked towards the ship, I thought about how good this day was turning out to be. I smiled and felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I stiffened but then breathed in Leo's scent and turned around. Kissing him quickly on the cheek, we headed back to the boat hand in hand. We talked and concluded that Reyna and I were now friends.

Leo turned me to face him "I love you."

"I love you too….repair boy." I said cheekily before running off. I laughed as I heard Leo's feet pounding after me. He caught up. Wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "Gotcha." We laughed and continued walking hand in hand until we reached the rooms. We shared a sweet goodnight kiss. "Night, Mclean." He whispered. "Night, Valdez." I whispered back. We smiled and headed to our rooms.

Percy Pov.

After our kiss on the ship, we came off the ship hand in hand. I just couldn't take my eyes off Annabeth. I had forgotten how beautiful, smart, and cocky she was. I smiled. I thanked all the gods I knew for letting me have a girl as perfect as she was. She was of course observing all the Roman architecture and silently looking at it in awe. I laughed because it was so her. She looked at me confused which only made her look more adorable. I smoothed out the crease on her forehead and kissed her lightly. She laughed and kissed me again. We came up for air, resting our foreheads.

"Why were you laughing, Seaweed Brain? Has all that kelp finally made you go crazy?" "Haha, Wise Girl. No, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a girl like you." She blushed but kissed me sweetly.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Seaweed Brain. But I'm really the lucky one."

"Who's being sappy now?"

"Still you."

"Do you always have to be so smart?"

She laughed adorably. "I'm just keeping my promise. I will **never **make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain."

We shared another kiss before heading to the dining hall. We sat down on a couch waiting for everyone. I played with her vibrant princess curls while she stared into my eyes.

"Annabeth, I missed you so much." I sighed into her ear.

She chuckled quietly. "Missed you way more." She sighed back.

I tightened my arms around her as guys started looking her way. She noticed and laughed before smiling brightly at me. I smiled back as we let go and started to eat.

Annabeth started talking with Grover as he came over. Instead of paying attention to conversations I watched Annabeth. I loved the way she'd absentmindedly put her hair behind her ear and take it out again, she laughed with all her shining white teeth showing, she'd cock one eyebrow, and smile slightly at something Grover said. I was so lucky to have someone like her. We all finished our food and cheered to our improved lives. We walked out and he saw Annabeth heading to the boat. He caught up and we walked hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. Annabeth started going on about the incredible arches and pillars on all of the buildings while I just stared at her, a plan forming in my head.

"Hey! Earth to Seaweed Brain!"

"Yes?" I asked smiling innocently.

"Are you listening?" She asked giving me a look

"Well…." I then ran and threw her over my shoulder easily, because she was so light. I worried a little bit before telling myself I'd ask her later. She was laughing but at the same time yelling death threats at me. . "Perseus Jackson put me down this instance or I will make you sorry" She yelled which made me flinch. I then pretended to think about it before racing up to the ship where the rooms were. I found my sea blue room with lots of ocean details and objects. I put Annabeth on the floor gently. She was still laughing so we waited until she was calm enough to talk. When she was, we smiled until I remembered what I was going to ask her.

"Annabeth, you were so light. Were you eating and sleeping while I was gone?"

The laughter left her eyes and she became quiet. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I saw a few tears escape her eyes which she quickly rubbed away. I realized she was probably remembering the time when I was gone. Scooting over to her, I opened my arms which she scooted into before wrapping her arms around me and crying on my shoulder. I whispered little things in her ear while rubbing circles on her back until she was calm enough. I tilted her chin so she was looking me in the eye, and brushed away a few left over tears.

"Look, Annabeth I'm here now okay? You don't have to worry." He said interlinking their fingers.

"I-I know Percy. But you're always the hero and you'd always risk everything even your life for a friend. If the gods aren't taking you away from me the monsters are. And if you die…I couldn't take it okay? I love you. You are my best friend, the one who's always there and supportive. The one who always made things better. On top of that, you're my one and only boyfriend. And you don't even notice it, but girls are always like drooling over you and I…I just can't lose you. Annabeth finished with her gaze on the floor.

Gently tilting her head so her gaze met mine, I leaned forward and kissed her gently before hugging her. Soon, her arms were wrapped around me too and we just sat there holding each other.

"You know you don't have to worry about me." I murmured into her ear. I could've sworn I heard a "Yea right." But I continued. "People can take me away from you. But only for a little while. I'll always come back. Because I need you. You're my everything. I love you so much, as my best friend, girlfriend. On our first quest I fell for you and your princess curls, intelligent remarks, and smart attitude. And how many quests have we been on together? A ton. And I am still head over heels for you. I love you. You're my first and only girlfriend too. And I'm still wondering how I got such a perfect girl like you." I felt her smile a little at that and tightened my arms around her. "You don't notice it either sometimes, but other guys fall for you too. Which I get worried at before remembering that we are Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, who together can get through anything. Right?" I felt her nod and smiled. Pulling back a bit, we kissed until we had to come up for air. Then we just laid there until we got sleepy. Sharing a quick kiss and hug goodnight, we smiled and went our separate ways. Annabeth headed off towards the girls' rooms with a cute grin. Smiling, I went to bed looking forward to tomorrow for once.

Annabeth Pov.

My life was like Elysium right now. Percy had remembered. I was just so happy I couldn't stop smiling as we walked off the ship hand in hand. I gasped slightly at the Roman architecture. I hadn't seen it before, because I was in my room hiding from Percy. Wow. The arches at that angle, and the marble pillars' detail were breathtaking. I just couldn't soak it in long enough. I looked around and was mesmerized by the beauty. She heard Percy laugh and looked around for the possible source. Finding none I faced him. He put his hand on my forehead and smoothed out the crease I get when I'm confused and gave me a light kiss. I laughed at his corniness and kissed him more deeply. We pulled back for air and rested our foreheads, breathing hard.

"Why were you laughing, Seaweed Brain? Has all that kelp finally made you go crazy?" I asked with a teasing grin.

"Haha, Wise Girl. No, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a girl like you."

I blushed at how cute he was being and then kissed him lightly.

"Don't go all sappy on me, Seaweed Brain. But I'm really the lucky one." I said thinking about how true that was.

"Who's being sappy now?"

"Still you." I said with a smirk.

"Do you always have to be so smart?"

I laughed at his try at a comeback. "I'm just keeping my promise. I will **never **make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." I said smiling slightly.

He smiled back while leaning in and pecking me lightly on the lips. We headed to the dining hall and found an empty couch. While we were waiting for everyone, Percy started playing with my hair while I looked into his eyes remembering the day we met. When he was a little boy that crossed the camp border single handedly beating a Minotaur, with no experience, being claimed by Poseidon, rescuing me from the sirens, holding the sky gaining a matching gray streak, staying behind to hold off the telekines, to finally becoming my boyfriend. We had been through all that. Together.

I loved him so much.

It was like he could read my mind because he sighed, "Annabeth, I missed you so much," into my ear.

"I missed you way more." I sighed back thinking about how true that was.

Percy's arms tightened around my waist. I looked up and saw Percy was glaring at some guys who were looking at us or more specifically me. They hadn't even noticed Percy's glare yet. I laughed at how scared they looked once they did notice Percy's glare. Aww, he's so cute glaring at them because he thinks they'll steal me. No, I smiled to myself. I would always stay with Percy. I smiled brightly at him to let him know it was okay, and he smiled back before we started eating and talking with everyone.

I talked with Grover when he came over. He was shocked at the way they treated fauns here and how different they were. I laughed as he described some of his conversations with them on enchiladas. "I mean come on, who doesn't like cheese in their enchiladas?"

I laughed as he looked at Percy for a second. Lowering his voice he said Percy was staring at me. I cocked an eyebrow and slightly smiled. "I can tell from his emotions, you're the one he missed most Annabeth." That was so sweet, I thought as I smiled lightly. "So, you guys good? Does he remember? I'm guessing he does, because he doesn't have any black eyes or bruises." I laughed and told him yes, he had remembered and he was still just as sweet. Grover smiled, "I knew you guys would be good together." "You along with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin and their "Percabeth". We both started laughing and then joined in the cheers. I walked out of the dining hall thinking about just how lucky I was to have someone like him as my boyfriend. Speak of the devil, I thought as he came up and grabbed my hand as we continued walking to the boat. I started pointing out arches and pillars and talked about how they were invented and made. His eyes started to glaze over.

"Hey! Earth to Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.

"Yes," he answered with an innocent smile that made me suspicious.

"Were you listening?" I asked giving him a "I know you weren't" look.

"Well…." He answered before throwing me over his shoulder. I held onto his neck while laughing and breathing in his scent. I started yelling at him but at the same time trying to keep a serious face.

"Perseus Jackson put me down this instance or I will make you sorry." I yelled, yet laughing so hard I could barely talk.

He gave me his "I'm thinking" look before suddenly dashing to the rooms, with me laughing and hanging on to him really tightly. He ran to his room before setting me gently on the floor. I was still laughing uncontrollably so we waited until I was able to talk. Then we smiled at each other just soaking in each other's company after 8 long months of not being able to even see each other.

"Annabeth, you were so light. Were you eating and sleeping while I was gone?"

I immediately saddened at the thought of those horrible days without him. And I guess it showed because Percy asked, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

I felt a few traitor tears escape my eyes which I quickly rubbed away. No, you're happy now. Percy is here. It's all better; I told myself but couldn't stop crying. He must've realized she was probably remembering the time when he had disappeared. Scooting over to her, Percy opened his arms which I gratefully scooted into before being wrapped into his warm comforting embrace. He had his arms around me while I quietly cried on his shoulder. He whispered comforting things in her ear while rubbing circles soothingly on her back until she was calm enough. He tilted her chin so she was looking me in the eye, and brushed away a few left over tears.

"Look, Annabeth I'm here now okay? You don't have to worry." He said grabbing her hand and meshing their fingers.

"I-I know Percy." I started as my voice cracked slightly.

"But you're always the hero and you'd always risk everything even your life for a friend. If the gods aren't taking you away from me the monsters are. And if you die…" I almost started crying again thinking about that. No, I would die before I let Percy get killed.

"…I couldn't take it okay? I love you. You are my best friend, the one who's always there and supportive. The one who always made things better. On top of that, you're my one and only boyfriend. And you don't even notice it, but girls are always like drooling over you and I…I just can't lose you." I ended quietly with all those sad thoughts flying around my head now.

A gentle hand went under my chin and tilted her head so I was looking at him. He leaned in before kissing me lovingly and hugging her tightly. It wasn't long before my arms were wrapped just as tight around Percy, returning the embrace. For awhile, we just sat there holding tightly to each other and not wanting to let the other go.

"You know you don't have to worry about me." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear. "Yea right," I said in an undertone smiling slightly which I think he heard anyway. He continued. "People can take me away from you. But only for a little while. I'll always come back. Because I need you. That made me think of when he snuck into a quest so he could save me from Atlas. He had done all that. For me.

"You're my everything. I love you so much, as my best friend, girlfriend. On our first quest I fell for you and your princess curls, intelligent remarks, and smart attitude. And how many quests have we been on together? A ton." A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I thought about all of my quests with him. With each one, we had bonded more and more.

"And I am still head over heels for you. I love you. You're my first and only girlfriend too. And I'm still wondering how I got such a perfect girl like you." I smiled at how sweet yet corny he was. He tightened his arms around her in a reassuring hug.

"You don't notice it either sometimes, but other guys fall for you too. Which I get worried at before remembering that we are Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, who together can get through anything. Right?"

I nodded as I thought about all the things we had over come together. I smiled and we pulled back to share a deep kiss until we had to come up for air. Then we just laid there until we got sleepy. Sharing a quick kiss and hug goodnight, we smiled and went our separate ways. I left his room grinning from ear to ear. I thought about how sad I was and how Percy knew exactly what to do and say to cheer me up. Maybe Percy did have a brain under all that seaweed. Maybe I thought smiling. But one thing I did know for sure. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl could over come anything and would always be together. Always, I thought smiling as I got into bed, excited for the next few days that would make up for the lost winter break.

-PAGE BREAK-

Reyna Pov.

This was it. The ship was ready with all the demigods who were leaving to go and save the world from Gaea. I had wanted to go so badly but I realized that if both Jason and I left then Octavian would take over, and then chaos would basically ensue. Greeks would fight Romans, blood would be shed, and a civil war would arise between the demigods which was exactly what Gaea needed to win this war. So, of course logic won and I was staying as Praetor of Camp Jupiter. I would of course miss Jason. I mean it felt like he had just gotten back, and now he was off to save the world again. Of course…..he always had a hero's life. Constantly saving the world again and again not getting much of a break. Although while he had been here we had "caught up" and had a great time together. I didn't even know if he would come back. I started tearing up but then straightened myself out. _NO REYNA! You have survived 8 months without Jason. You will not tear up when he hasn't even left yet! You are the LEADER of Camp Jupiter. Do not ruin their dignity. Woman up! _Was that even possible? Whatever, it had a lot of good points. I strode out to where people were already assembling as final adjustments were being made to the ship. I slipped on my mask of composure and walked in the middle of the crowd.

"SILENCE!" I yelled over everyone which made them all shut up. They all stood at attention and I gestured to where Jason was standing on the ship with a megaphone. He smiled at me before debriefing them on the basic goal and plan of the trip to Greece. Once he was done he smiled before everyone cheered and started chanting his name. He got off the ramp to say his final goodbyes as people swarmed him and wished him good luck. I waited until he emerged from the crowd and headed over to me. We had people watching us so we still had to act very restrained as leaders should be. He smiled at me which I returned.

"Good luck, Jase."

"You too, Rey."

I could've sworn I heard the Aphrodite cabin awwww when Jason and I hugged each other tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Rey." He said in an undertone.

"Well, I'm going to miss you more, Jase. You just came back." I said tearing up slightly.

"I know, but once I come back we can hang out more kay? Just hang in there for me." He said while looking me in the eye.

"I love you Jase." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Rey." He whispered back before we pulled apart and became leaders again. Octavian came over and sneered.

"Aww, poor Reyna's getting ditched by Jason." He said in a mocking voice. I saw Jason tense next to me while I clenched my fists before remembering this was just what he wanted. Before Jason left I would make a fool of myself as the only Praetor left and then Octavian would convince them to choose him as the other Praetor. I put my hand on Jason's arm and looked him in the eye. He relaxed, but glared at Octavian who apparently didn't get it because he continued.

"Have fun on your little quest, Jason. I hope you don't come back. That would make it so much easier to be Praetor. Just one accident and oops no more Praetors." Before I could react Jason's fist was swinging towards Octavian's head. It made contact and Octavian was on the floor with his nose gushing blood. For once, Octavian looked scared as Jason stood at his full height above him. Leaning down he said, "LISTEN HERE, Octavian! You so much as touch her while I'm gone, and I swear to the gods I will KILL you! Got it?"

Octavian quickly nodded before scurrying away like the little rat he was. Jason still looked mad until I put my hand on his and smiled at him. He smiled back before quickly pecking me on the cheek with a whispered Goodbye.

Piper came over and said a tearful goodbye. We had made quick but close friends. We understood and trusted each other so we became really close friends. She was my closest friend besides Jason. I was going to miss her. After we repeatedly hugged, and promised to keep in touch she left and soon the boat was ascending. We all waved until the ship was out of view.

"Come back soon Jase," I whispered into the wind.

Percy Pov.

I got up and showered. Today was the big day. The ship would be leaving and we were headed off to face Gaea. Reyna had chosen not to go so Annabeth had insisted on going. We had argued a little bit but I finally let her go because she was too stubborn. I hadn't wanted her to go because I didn't want her getting hurt. But I guess at least I can watch her better than if she stayed here. But I would kill myself before I let her die. I needed her. I turned off the water and got dressed before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. I met Annabeth as we filed off the ship.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain."

Instead of answering, I pecked her check and my arms circled her waist to bring her closer. She smiled before grabbing my hand as we walked in the dining hall and headed for the couch with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Reyna. They were already happily chatting and congratulating Leo on finishing the final touches and details on the ship. Annabeth sat next to me as we started eating hungrily while chatting a little bit with everyone. Piper looked like she thought we were so cute like every Aphrodite girl who had seen us.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did you guys meet?" She asked with a curious expression.

Annabeth and I looked at each other before laughing and thinking about how differently we thought about each other back then. I thought she was a stereotype California girl while she thought I was a little runt. We told her about how I had stumbled across the camp border pretty much unconscious after beating a Minotaur with no experience. She looked shocked before laughing along with us at how different we had been back then.

Everyone headed off to go get ready and pack their last few things they were gonna need for our trip. Annabeth and I finished eating and left to go and relax because we were both already done packing. We walked around aimlessly while talking.

"It is really funny how differently we thought about each other back then." She said laughing.

"Yeah, we thought we had to be enemies because of our parents."

"I am so glad we came past that," she sighed while smiling.

"So am I, Wise Girl. But I know, I fell for you the first time I saw you, and it was my intent to make you mine no matter what." I told her smiling brightly.

"And I don't know where I'd be without my corny Seaweed Brain." She replied wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a kiss that I enthusiastically responded to. We pulled back for air and just stood there hugging each other. I bet that if we were hurting or needed happy memories we would remember this moment.

Sighing in contentment, we both headed over to where the Romans were gathering around the ship. Everyone was silent while Jason debriefed the crowd and they cheered when he finished. We finished up with our final goodbyes to everyone before boarding the ship. The crowd was surrounding some people which we distinguished from atop the ship as Jason, Reyna, and Octavian. It seemed like Jason was yelling at Octavian who was on the ground flinching at every word Jason said. When Jason was done he scrambled off probably looking for a medic. Jason kissed Reyna goodbye before entering the ship so we had everyone onboard. We waved goodbye as the ship disappeared from sight. Jason went with Leo to the engine room to help run the ship better, while Piper headed below to get some sleep, and Hazel and Frank went to the training arena.

I led Annabeth to the railings of the ship looking out at the clouds floating by as we flew towards Greece.

"Seaweed Brain, you look a little pale. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine, it's just we're in the sky. It's just not my domain." I answered smiling weakly.

"It's okay you're going to go defeat Gaea for the gods. I'm sure the least Zeus can do is not blast you out of the sky before you get there." She said soothingly.

We laughed as we looked each other in the eye just soaking the other in.

"Ready to save the world again, Wise Girl?" I asked while grabbing her hand.

"With you by my side? Always." She said softly.

We leaned in and shared a sweet kiss.

Yes, I thought looking at her, together we could face anything.

Piper Pov.

The ship had left and we were now flying towards Greece. With Jason and Percy's help Leo guessed we would be there in two weeks. *Sigh* Leo, with his curly raven locks, calloused yet gentle hands, amazingly soft lips….._Wait what no! Ugh what had love done to her! She sounded like a love sick puppy. No Piper Mclean was NOT like this! Snap out of it, Mclean!_

She physically shook herself before heading over to stand next to Leo on deck. He was zoning out probably thinking about the ship and how to make it better. I walked over putting my hands over his eyes and whispering, "Guess who?" in his ear. He laughed and asked, "Santa?" in a little voice. I laughed but tried to stifle it. I pecked him on the cheek, and whispered, "Try again." He blushed, and tried, "My beautiful girlfriend?" I took my hands from his eyes before taking his face in my hands and leaning in.

"Correct." She murmured before leaning in and sharing a kiss with him. It lasted for about a minute before they broke apart breathing hard but smiling brightly.

Leo enveloped her in a reassuring hug before she wrapped her arms around tightly around him too. They just swayed side to side in a tight embrace, sighing in contentment. 

"Leo, do you think we can beat Gaea?" I asked in a slightly worried voice.

His arms tightened around me. "Not sure pipes, but I know I'd die before I let you get hurt," he said looking her in the eye.

I kissed him gently before pulling back and looking him in the eye. "Leo, you know I'd do the same for you in an instant right? I murmured while pulling him in for another tight hug.

"Look Piper, we'll be okay. We have each other right? That itself is a present. I love you." He said kissing me sweetly.

We pulled back. "I love you too."

He smiled before smirking and said, "Of course, who could resist this?" He said gesturing to his body.

I mock punched him laughing. He grinned before his arms circled my waist pulling me gently to his side. We smiled and I looked around. Percy and Annabeth were standing side by side with their hands interlinked between them. The two were smiling at each other like there was no tomorrow. Frank had an arm around Hazel's waist while Hazel's head rested on his shoulder. They were talking softly among themselves. Jason was sitting at a table with an iris message. He was smiling softly at the picture which I guessed was also smiling back.

I smiled brightly now, more confident. Sure, this fight against Gaea would be hard. But surrounded by her friends, she couldn't help but think **yes **we could win this. I smiled as we flew on to Greece ready to beat Gaea.

**So what'd you guys think?**

**I really love knowing what my readers think so please review!**

**It'd mean the world to me just plzz**

**Also what do you guys think about another story?**

**So plz review**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**PLZ PLZ PLZ **

**You guys :D**

**Thanks a ton :)**

**-PJAC18**


	7. Done

**Hi guys I think I'm done with this story. There are no more major couples in my mind. I might get around to a Tratie but I think that's the most I could hope for. I'm really sorry and want to thank a ton of ppl for their inspiring and encouraging reviews. **

**PercabethandZebrasFTW: I am really thankful for your review! It was one of the first few I got and really positive and encouraging. You were a major part of me writing the chapters that came afterward and I hope we can still stay in touch :) THANK YOU :D**

**Gwood: I really admire your writing and you were also one of my first reviews! Your review was very encouraging (:**

**ChildOfWisdom: You are seriously the reason I started writing :). Always encouraging and supportive, so kind, and my half sis (: Yup so I can't thank you enough. But thank you thank you thank you! Because of you I got to write this story and have a great experience in doing so (: You are really so awesome and if anybody reading this hasn't already read her stories well then you're really missing out (:**

**Thaliagrace: Your review was super kind and I am sorry I never got around to writing a story with Thalia in it :( **

**Nunu99: Your review made me laugh and smile SO much! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Flowerpower2528: Luv how many reviews you gave me! (: You were also one of my constant supports for this story!**

**Mr. X: (: Thank you**

**Izz Fizz: I loved pming you back and forth. It was very fun and you were always there for me being super supportive (:**

**Goddess Athena In Disguise: Thanks! I tried not having Piper and Reyna hate each other, because my friend also hated it (:**

**J and m's camphalfbloodtales: (: Thank you so much! Your two reviews were really really kind :)**

**(no name): I don't know who you are but I wish you had an account so we could pm! (: Thank you so much! Your reviews were really sweet and made me smile a lot (:**

**Haider2480: Aww thank you! I love my reviewers so much! (: Thanks for the suggestion and advice although I'm really sorry I couldn't follow it**

**xPercyx: Haha you're welcome for the last update (: aww thank you so much!**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO SO MUCH!**

**Plz read my other stories and may the gods be with you!**

**;) HUGELY appreciative,**

**PJAC18**


End file.
